


Life is like a hallmark Christmas movie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Big city Doctors  Castiel and Gabriel Novak are forced to take a break and enjoy the Christmas holiday in the small town of Lawrence, Kansas. There they meet the WinchestersDean is about to lose his family farm. Sam is sick and Castiel almost has the whole town hate him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 8





	Life is like a hallmark Christmas movie

Life is like a Hallmark Christmas Movie.

New York City

Castiel Novak sat in his office, busy at his computer. He was a doctor and a very busy man. It was almost Christmas but he didn’t have time to think about that. He had a lot of work to do and not enough time to do anything else. His patients depended on him. Meg was his assistant, and Anna and Hannah were two of the nurses in the hospital. Naomi was the head of the hospital. She was a cruel, cold hearted woman. His older brother and business partner who was also a doctor, Gabriel, had told him that Naomi was sending them to a small town in Kansas. She didn’t tell them why but they were in need of proper medical officials. The town only had one doctor. Now it will have two more.

Lawrence, Kansas.

Blankets of snow covered the ground of the Winchesters farm. Winter is always a bad time for farmers, even worse for the Winchesters, due to them falling behind with the bank. 

No crops, means no money, no money means no paying off the bank. Dean, the eldest son who has sole custody over the farm after his parents deaths, walked across the white covered field towards the barns. His leather jacket clung close to him, his brown worn out baseball cap covering his hair. The cold air bit into his skin with every step he took. How was he gonna raise ten grand within two weeks to save the farm... He didn't want to bug his younger brother Sam, who was having financial troubles due to him being constantly sick. As he opened the barn yard doors, he glanced around at the horses and cows who were keeping warm, he felt a pang of sadness as he walked over to a pure black horse, who he called baby. 

"What are we going to do huh girl?" He whispered as he petted her nose gently.

The Horse neighed softly and moved her head onto his hand. Christmas was in two weeks and if he didn’t come up with the money to pay for the farm, he and his brother would lose everything and end up homeless on the streets. 

What was he going to do?

“Gabriel, did Naomi tell you why we had to go to this town?” Castiel asked his brother as he packed a suitcase.

Gabriel stopped packing his own suitcase to look at his brother.

“Something about how the town had only one doctor available and she wanted us to help out. I did some research, and she wasn’t wrong. If you ask me, I think there’s something else she wants. I just don’t know what it is.”

Castiel nodded and zipped up his bag. “Well... come on Gabriel. Let’s go see what this little town has for us. Perhaps we can help some people.”

Gabriel smiled. “Good thinking little brother.” He said as he grabbed his own suitcase and they headed out of their shared apartment and toward Castiel’s car and toward the airport. Watch out Lawrence, here we come. Castiel thought to himself as he prepared for the long flight. A long flight later and they finally landed in Lawrence. Castiel and Gabriel grabbed their bags and got off of the plane. The first thing they saw was snow. Lots and lots of snow. There were also a lot of Christmas lights everywhere lighting up the whole street and it made the snow twinkle.

“Wow Cassie. Look at all of this. This is amazing.”

“Yeah it Sure is.”

“Okay so... they said they had a house for us. Let’s see if we can find someone who knows where it is.”

A man in an winter coat was standing outside a store looking in the window. His body language showed that he was sad about something.

“Gabriel. Maybe we should ask a local. We could ask him.” Castiel said and pointed over to the man by the window.

“Good idea. Come on Cassie.” Gabriel said and walked over to the store. Castiel followed. He tapped his shoulder.

“Excuse me sir.”

The man turned around. “Yes?”

Castiel sucked in a breath. The man’s eyes were so green and they sparkled in the lights. He blinked.

“Oh. Um, we’re the new doctors and we are looking for a place to stay.”  
“What’s the address?”  
Castiel looked at the paper. “I think it’s called Winchester farm?”  
The man blinked. “You’re staying at my farm?”  
“I... uh... yes?”  
“The name’s Winchester. Dean Winchester. I can take you to my farm.”  
“Hello Dean. My name is Castiel. This is my brother Gabriel. Thank you.”


End file.
